TFH: In the Arms of An Angel
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: Song-fic based on Ven's YT songs... I was inspired by it... Hope you enjoy! Note... this is a sidestory to TFH... it has nothing to do with the original story... R&R and NO FLAMES!


_Hey everyone! It's me again. This time, after being inspired by his small song. Thanks to Victory's Raconteur, I decided to make a simple one-shot. It isn't much, but I was just really THAT inspired to write this story, I couldn't help it._

_Read on and enjoy! Oh yes, this takes place the night before the hydra attack. If you don't know what part that is, I suggest you read: _The Flower Halo Chronicles: A Chipmunk's Story _first. That way, you could easily follow where I'm going with this._

_

* * *

So now, I present to you:  
_

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Flower Halo: In the Arms of the Angels

Justice was overlooking the Chipmunks and Chipettes as they all had trouble sleeping. Fear was just something all of them could not get out of their minds, especially after what had just occurred. Justice, herself, was badly damaged by the aftermath of beating that hell-hound Cerberus from reaching her beloved guarded one, Theodore. Both she and her lover, Josiah, had worried faces as they felt their guarded ones struggle to attain the rest they all needed, as the nightmares of the apex continue to haunt them.

Tears began flowing down Theodore's cheeks as the trauma of the recent incident kept him awake. Everyone in the room then heard soft sniffling coming from the green-clad pair's room. They turned to see that, not only Theodore, but _Eleanor_ as well, crying their sorrowful hearts out. They kept each other close with a tight embrace, as their hot tears stained the other's shirt. Their older siblings felt and shared their pain… and they too, felt their eyes watering as _their_ hearts began crying out to them.

All four munks jumped down to their youngest siblings' bed, and there, they all shared tears and warmth, as they all shared a tight group hug.

"W-what are we gonna do?" cried a terrified Theodore, his eyes swollen red, his face, in total panic and sorrow.

"We'll… never get out of here…" sobbed Eleanor, just as terrified.

Normally, their older siblings would have some sort of answer to comfort their siblings when they were down. But, for once, _they_ were speechless. Brittany and Jeanette then tightly embraced their counterparts, sobbing deeply into their shirts.

"T-they're r-right… Alvy…" Brittany sobbed. "We'll never get out of here…"

"Oh, I wanna go h-home, Simon. I wanna be with Ms. Miller, and Dave, and-and-…" Jeanette couldn't finish her sentence as she began crying hysterically into her boyfriend's tux.

Both male munks had no idea what to do. They, too, shared their girlfriends' pain, their anguish, their pain. They were sick of it all. They want it all just to end. Everything that started out as nothing more than a dream has now become a hellish nightmare. They couldn't handle this _endlessness_ that was taunting deep within their minds. They could no longer stand living in this dark, cold room which is nothing but a mockery of what their true _home_ looked like. Simon and Alvin could only hug their counterparts tightly, quietly sobbing as they looked at each other, trying to see if the other had an idea on how to calm everyone down.

Justice's heart sank as she sensed all their pain. It was as if an arrow stabbed her heart, as she heard them whimper and sob. Despite her injuries, she managed to gather enough strength to communicate to all six of them.

'_Dear guarded ones…' _Justice spoke mentally. The munks were startled by her words, but came back to composure as they realized where, or in this case, who the voice was coming from.

'_J-Justice? Is that you?' _Alvin replied. Looking at the albino-white chipette lying down helplessly at the mat on the floor.

'_Y-yes… it is I… everyone, please, go back to your beds. Close your eyes. And I will make sure you all sleep well tonight...please, just do it, and believe in me… I'll try to make your rest as well deserved as you want it to be…'_ Justice warmly cooed. Her voice was that of a concerned mother, doing whatever she can to comfort her disheartened children.

The munks hesitated, but eventually agreed and complied with the Guardian's wish. Each couple got onto their respective beds, each chipette tightly embracing her counterpart, and vice-versa. Justice then let out a soft sigh, as she mentally linked with all six of them. When her mind connected with theirs, she let their minds slowly drift into a gentle and peaceful sleep.

*Dream State*

_All six of them were grouped in pairs, each chipmunk with his respective chipette. What they saw was nothing but sheer darkness within their minds. A piano tune then started playing. Its tune then started a sudden rush of lights and colors, covering the once dark surroundings each couple was in._

_-_Alvin and Brittany-

_The couple heard a set of familiar laughter… coming from behind them. They turned around, and gasped in surprise at what they saw. They saw… two very young chipmunks, which looked around four to five years old, playing together in a field. Both were laughing and giggling as they chased each other throughout the entire field. But what scared the older couple the most, was the fact that it was all too familiar to them. The giggles to the field. From the smell of the breeze that blew past them, to the very strange arrangement of flowers lay out throughout the field. The way the flowers were arranged, in a sort of familiar ring shape. Everything felt so… _nostalgic._ Then it hit them, when they turned to the smaller couple, they heard something that made them gasp at the very sound._

"_I never want to grow up, Alvin," the little chipette spoke up, "Ever!"_

"_Neither do I!" the little chipmunk beside her replied, "Grown-ups have to work all the time, when we get to play like this!"_

_Their jaws dropped when they heard those very lines. They then realized where they were. Why it all looked all too familiar. This was the very place where it all began._

_The Flower Halo._

_Then, they heard someone else's voice. Someone… was singing. Yes, it was definitely singing. They searched and looked around, looking for where the voice was coming from, but the voice just hummed it tune._

_'Spend all your time waiting…_

For that second chance…

For a break that would make it okay…

There's always one reason…

To feel not good enough…

And it's hard at the end of the day…'

_Brittany let out a small tear as she continued listening to the song. They realized it was the voice of someone they thought wouldn't calm them so easily._

_Justice._

_-_Simon and Jeanette-

_Simon and Jeanette were no different. They too were brought somewhere nostalgic. However, their great intellectual prowess couldn't even process where they were at present. They looked around, and they analyzed their environment. However, despite their great logical sense, they couldn't make a proper guess on where they were. The only lead they had was _that_ nostalgic feeling within their hearts. As if, this was where something very important to them happened._

_Just then, they heard someone chuckling near them. The chuckle sounded like it came from that of a four year-old. The bespectacled couple then turned around, and they, like their older siblings, were shocked to see the younger versions of themselves… _reliving_ something they did years ago._

"_"Oh, oops, missed a spot…" the young, blue-clad, bespectacled munk smiled as he reached over with the napkin to wipe away a white spot on the chipette's little pink nose._

_He swiped over it once…and the purple-clad chipette suddenly jerked back a bit in surprise, her little nose twitching madly._

_The little munk couldn't help but laugh. "What's wrong?"_

_"I. don't…know…" the chipette said as she tried to make her nose stop moving, "It's…never happened…before…"_

_The chipmunk's soft chuckles then rose to a laugh as the expression on the chipette's face changed: her nose was going crazy, and her violet-blue eyes crossed as she instinctively tried to look at it. She wobbled to her feet, took a sharp breath…_

_The chipmunk finally lost it as the purple-clad chipette sneezed loudly, knocking herself right back on her hind end._

_The little chipette looked up at the bespectacled munk with a bewildered expression on her furry face, her purple glasses crooked. That only made him laugh harder._

_For a moment, the slightly confused chipette wondered if the blue-clad chipmunk was laughing at her._

_Smiling cheerily, the chipette stood, took a bit of her ice cream in her hand, and took the poor little munk by surprise by gently popping him on the nose._

_Now it was the chipmunk's turn to endure a cold pain in his nose. He yelped in surprise and quickly rubbed it in his sweater sleeve to make it stop._

_"Alright, I guess I deserved that…" He chuckled, putting his arm back down, "Any more trips you want to take?"_

_The chipette giggled lightly at the chipmunk's joke. "No…I'm good for now…" she said._

_Simon and Jeanette gasped in shock and awe. That _was_ them, almost eleven years ago! How was that possible? Neither one knew. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice humming a melody. Both bespectacled munks looked around to locate the sound of that harmony. In the end, the invisible singing got even louder as they leaned in closer to the other._

_The voice then let out the words clear into their hearts and minds._

_'I need some distraction…_

_Oh beautiful release…_

_Memory seeps from my veins…_

_Let me be empty…_

_And weightless and maybe…_

_I'll find some peace tonight…'_

_Once more, the voice was all too familiar to them._

'_Justice…' they both thought._

_-Theodore and Eleanor-_

_Theodore and Eleanor were no different. They too, suddenly appeared to a place very nostalgic to them. When they took a look around, they found themselves on a park bench. With the sights and smells, all so… _familiar_ to them. They turned to see a younger chipmunk couple. Both were clad in spring and Kelly Green. The older couple took a good look at the two sitting next to them, and began to remember why it was all so familiar._

_THAT was when the little green chipmunk began to talk._

_He brought out a bag of cookies that he himself had made, took out a small cookie, and ate it happily. He then took another, and offered it to the chipette next to him._

"_Want some?" the little munk offered._

_The chipette was hesitant, but smiled as she took the cookie. When she bit into it, her eyes went wide. As a delicious take exploded into her mouth just after the first bite. Her smile widened as she consumed every bit of the tasty treat._

"_Wow…" the little chipette smiled. "That was the best cookie I've ever tasted. Did you make that?" she asked._

_The chipmunk blushed at the chipette's complement, and bashfully nodded his head._

"_Uh-huh…" he mumbled. "I really like cooking. And someday, I want to be a famous chef, and travel the world."_

"_I wanna be a famous chef someday too!" the chipette squealed in agreement. "Maybe we can see each other one day when we're famous." She laughed._

_The little munk lowered his head. He didn't want his new friend to leave._

"_But don't worry…" the chipette whispered. Looking worried that what she said might've hurt him. "We're still friends, right?" she asked._

"_Y-yeah… we are." The munk smiled as they cuddled close to each other._

_Theodore and Eleanor then realized why it was all too nostalgic for them. They realized, what this all was. This… was their past, when they _first_ met!_

_Eleanor tightly gripped Theodore's hand, her eyes beginning to water. She had almost forgotten. This memory was far too important to forget. But, due to all they had gone through that very day, the hell of an apex they were trapped in, almost made them forget their happiest of moments._

_Eleanor began crying on Theodore's shirt, while a gentle voice started humming a soft tune. The two green-clad chipmunks looked up and around where the voice came from, only allowing the voice to grow louder as they looked for the source of the humming. They listened as the voice started to calm them._

_'In the arms of an angel…_

_Fly away from here…_

_From this dark cold hotel room…_

_And the endlessness that you fear…_

_You are pulled from the wreckage…_

_Of your silent reverie…_

_You're in the arms of the angel…_

_May you find some comfort here…'_

_Theodore immediately recognized the tone of the voice. He, too, started having tears brimming in his eyes, as he silently cried out the name of the voice's owner._

'_J-Justice…" he mumbled, his heart sank at the very sound of her name._

_All six munks then returned to what appears to be a small garden. Again, nostalgia overtook them, as they began looking around, seeing what made this place so familiar. They were caught up in surprise by a bright white figure, standing calmly in the distance._

_The six munks were stunned when they saw Justice, standing before them, her sapphire-blue eyes sparkling with tears brimming from her eyes. She sent out a small aura of calm to the munks, as she continued to sing to them, in hopes to calm them down.  
_

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn…_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back__…_

_The storm keeps on twisting; you keep on building the lies__…_

_That you make up for all that you lack__…_

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time__…_

_It's easier to believe__…_

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness__…_

_That brings me to my knees__…_

_With each line, each of the munks began reminiscing the good memories of their pasts, whether alone, with their lover, or together. Tears began to flow from their eyes as their hearts began pounding. Smiles stamped on their faces, as they felt as if they were lifted from the ground, being cradled by the angels themselves. Justice, now a little relieved knowing that her guarded ones' are a little at peace with themselves, began singing once more her angelic song._

_In the arms of an Angel, far away from here…_

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear__…_

_While the soft whispers of her song, the munks began rethinking of all the times they were together… as friends, as companions, as FAMILY… that's it… family. Whether it'd be a birthday, Christmas, Halloween, it didn't matter. All they ever needed was the fact that, despite the hell they were living in at that very moment, they will always have each other. _

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie__…_

_In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here…_

*End Dream State*

With those final words, all six munks were fast asleep. Each cuddling close to his/her significant other, smiling as tears slowly flowed down their eyes. Justice, being barely able to stand, simply lowered her head, and let out a small aura of peace yet again. Satisfied, she let out a soft sigh as she once again laid her down to the floor.

'_Goodnight, my dear guarded ones…' _She spoke telepathically._ 'May the angels cradle you all as you rest your exhausted bodies as we continue battling against this great evil. I only hope we all survive this ordeal…'_

With that, Justice let herself fall into a deep slumber. Her energies totally depleted, but she was contented. She now knows that, despite their horrible experiences, so long as they remain as one FAMILY, nothing would ever cut them down.

* * *

_So? What'cha think? I know it isn't much… but I'm not feeling very well… in fact… while writing this, I just recovered from a very bad fever, with no voice to boot… talk about suckish… ._

_OKAY! R&R and NO FLAMES!_

_Oh yeah… the song used was '_**Arms Of An Angel' by Sarah McLachlan**

**_This song-fic was inspired by Victory's Raconteur's song on his profile, I suggest you check it out! Thanks a lot guys! ^^_**

**_All credit goes to Victory's Raconteur... you rock bro!_**

**_I have no talent whatsoever...  
_**

**_-Periosha_**


End file.
